


A Battle Long Lost (PJO and HoO)

by ClarySade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Sad, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/pseuds/ClarySade
Summary: During a battle with Hades after an evil plan gone wrong, one of the members of Percy's group is killed. Now, the rest of the team, Roman and Greek demigods, fight together to restore balance with Hades and try to bring their fallen comrade back. Will they win against Hades and save the world, or will they fail and join their fallen hero?





	1. Lost a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi_Rivaille933012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/gifts).



> Thanks everyone who has stuck with me. Without you, I would have stopped writing, maybe for good. I've had an idea for this story for a long time, so I hope you like it! If all goes well, this work will become a series!!! Yay! Please comment if there are spelling errors or general errors in the story line anywhere in the story. Thanks!

_Nico's PoV_

It's been three days since the last battle with Hades. The battle with my father. Three days since the God of the Underworld killed my closest friend. My father... It's his fault my friend is dead. Why would he do something this crazy? Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and the rest of us have been too upset to the point of thinking we could never go back. We could never go back to the way things used to be., It was too late. My father had crossed the line, and it was too late to turn back. Everyone at camp was sitting around, not caring enough to eat, not getting up until four in the afternoon. What else could we do? It's not like we can bring back the dead... Well, I could. Sort of. It wouldn't have been the same though. I'd heard the stories. The stories that showed the importance of never, ever, trying to bring back the dead. They wouldn't ever be fully themselves again. It would be much more upsetting if I were to bring him back and he would just wish for death to take him back again. I just wish I was there to stop my father from killing him. To stop him from hurting the one person I truly cared about.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I could have saved him! Why didn't I save him? I knew exactly what was going to happen! I could have talked him out of ever coming along to help us in the first place. It's all my fault. If he hadn't tried to jump in the way.. If he hadn't tried to save me. I could have saved us all the pain! The unbearable guilt of leaving him alone with Hades! No, now all of us are moping. I couldn't even eat, I was so sick to my stomach, my entire body wracked with guilt. Piper has come into the Athena cabin, crying with me until our throats hurt. Nico and me have gone to the field and screamed until our throats were hoarse. Then we screamed some more. Chiron has even been upset. I was so angry that I started to throw things around the cabin. I could have saved him! 

_Piper's PoV_

He made me feel at home here. I was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite when I didn't want to be and he made me feel at home. They all did. I was there when he was killed and I had frozen. I froze and I didn't do anything but watch it happen. I could have saved him. Heck, Rachel had at least tried to protect Percy by throwing a hairbrush at.. Whoever was trying to kill him before. Rachel is a mortal! How could this have happened!? 

_Grover's PoV_

I couldn't believe what happened. I had been told not to go on that mission. When Chiron told me I had asked him why Annabeth wasn't the one to tell me, or Jason, or even Clarisse. I was upset, but I didn't go and cry like everyone else. I went and visited him in the cabin by the lake. I went and visited my best friend. I went and I sat by him, hoping he would wake up. There was blood soaking the front of his shirt, and his face was pale. I tried feeding him nectar and ambrosia, i even tried dousing him with water, but nothing worked. Eventually Annabeth and Chiron came to get me. 

"Grover, we need to go. They need to, um, they need to set him up for the..." Annabeth trailed off. I nodded and turned around to face him.

"Goodbye Percy. See you soon," I said. It's like I could here Percy telling me that it had better be later. I sighed and walked out with Annabeth crying on my shoulder. How could this have happened?


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron and Annabeth set Percy's funeral up and invite almost everyone he knew. Being half-bloods, however, does lead a dangerous life, from gods as well as monsters. Can they go a whole day without having to deal with danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you aren't mad or upset with me for the first chapter. This one shouldn't be too much better. Just a head's up.

_Leo's PoV_

I shoved my hands in my pockets. My ADHD has gotten out of control since Percy's death. I had been there when he died and I had tried to get past an army of Hades's skeletons. I was up at the front of the coffin, trying to figure out what to say. Percy wanted all his friends to be there so they could all say something, but I wasn't exactly sure what he expected me to say. I am not good with deaths. I stood next to the open coffin and saw as Percy lay still. I suddenly knew what he wanted. I turned around. 

"Hey everyone," I started. A few people jumped, startled. "Percy wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldnt have wanted to have a whole buch of sad people. He would have wanted us to celebrate the best times we've had with him. Just, close your eyes and think. Think of your best 'Percy moment'. Might be easy for you, Annabeth," I said, throwing a glance towards Percy's girlfriend. Annabeth replied with a glare. _"Not the time!_ " Annabeth mouthed. Everyone closed their eyes and thought, including me. I thought of when I found Percy and Annabeth in the stables. His face...! I almost laughed out loud before remembering it was a funeral. I opened my eyes and looked up. I nodded and sat back down, not trusting myself to speak, for fear I would laugh at the funny memory. I sat and watched Annabeth go up. I was very sure her speech would be better than mine.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I was very angry with Leo oor throwing me under the bus. I'll have to come up with something later to get him back for it. I stood there and looked at Percy. He had his favorite shirt on and his hair was combed back. I turned around slowly. 

"I couldn't believe this had happened at first. It all seemed too real. I could have told you that I prepared this speech, but that would be a lie. I have spent most of the time back, crying or screaming. I am not ashamed to say it either. Percy was my.. Percy was our friend. He helped us all through tough times and has saved Olympus plenty of times. Many of you are upset, and you don't have to hide it with jokes or humor. A lot of Percy's friends aren't here, and his mother can't be here because she is a mortal, but to the friends that did show up, I wanted to tell you: Percy lives within us. He has helped us. He made us feel like his family..." I trailed off, unable to finish my speech. Slowly, everyone looked up to the sky.

"We love you, Percy," someone said.

"We'll miss you, Percy," wept another. I smiled and looked down at the people that Percy has helped over the years. My eyes welled up with tears and I ran off the step. I ran until my legs were sore. I slowed to a walk and realized I was in the woods. I remembered walking along this path. It led to the lake. I fell to the ground and cried. I cried and cried. I heard a horse's hooves clomping up behind me and I quickly wiped all the tears away from my face. I got up and turned around to face Chiron. He held his hand out to me and I took it. I let a single tear fall and turned my head away from him as he led me to the big house. 

_Nico's PoV_

I hadn't gone to the funeral. I had gone outside the barrier to find Sally Jackson. I had my Stygian Iron sword in my black sheath. I started out to where she lived. Sally didn't know aboiaboiut her son yet. I didn't want her to find out on her own. I walked and I took buses until I got to the apartment with moonlace flowers on the windowsill. I knocked on her door and she welcomed me in like the charming person she is. 

"Nico! How are you? What's wrong?" Sally asked, seeing my troubled face. I looked up at her. 

"Nico... Where is Percy?" Sally asked suspiciously, noticing that her son wasn't here. 

"May I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside. I walked inside slowly and sat doiwn at the dining table. I thought about Percy eating everyone of his meals at this table. I looked around and thought about all of the fun times I had with Percy. I looked back up at Sally, who was looking at me, expecting my news. I sighed. 

"Ms. Jackson... Your son died," I said, looking down almost immediately. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. When I opened my eyes and looked at Sally, her eyes were full of sadness. But when I looked at her, her face was full of pity. She rushed around the table and gave me a squeeze. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I wasn't used to this, and I didn't think Sally would try and comfort me. I thought I would have to comfort her. She eventually sat down and looked at me.

"Tell me everything," she said.


	3. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells Sally everything he knows about Percy's death, while Annabeth and Chiron talk about their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... I am so sorry about the sad beginning.

_Nico's PoV_

"Tell me everything," Sally told me. I shook my head.

"I wasn't there. I don't know everything. Chiron was the one who told me, and even he doesn't know everything," I replied sadly. Sally just shook her head. I knew she would want to hear about any information on her son's death, so I took a deep breath and began.

"My father, Hades, had tried to take over Olympus. A few people from camp had gone to try and stop him: Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Percy. They almost defeated him, with the help of Percy's water control. He pinned Hades to the ground, and then, knocked him out of Olympus. Piper and Jason had followed him in case he needed backup. He had thrown Hades into a lake, or whatever, and went under with him. They fought a tremendous battle, but Hades pushed his way out of the water and Percy followed him. Hades grabbed a sword, Piper said it came out of nowhere. Piper and Jason had tried to warn him, but it was too late. Percy tried to charge, but my father - Hades was to fast. The sword came up and Percy, he... He died an honorable death," I explained. Sally had listened carefully and nodded a couple times. Near the end her eyes started to tear up. 

"I thought you didn't know everything," was all she said. I smirked. I wish I knew everything, but Piper was the one who told me and I highly doubt she told me the whole story.

"That's all I know. I'm sorry, Ms. Jackson. He didn't deserve to die." She shook her head and looked at me. Her face was streaked with tears, but she was smiling.

"You were right. He died honorably," Sally said. I nodded. Sally shook her head and wiped away her tears. 

"Nico, thank you, but you can't stay here. You aren't safe. Here, I'll give you a ride to the sign." I thanked her and turned around to get up. I waited for her to get ready. I looked around, wishing I didn't have to give her the news. She finished rather quickly and we went to her car. I buckled up and immediately passed out from such a long day.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I sat down with Chiron. Mr. D had been strangely unaffected by Percy's death. I grunted and wiped away the last remaining tears. Chiron was pacing around.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him. He stopped pacing and turned his head to look at me. 

"'What will they do' you mean," he corrected me. I faltered. I couldn't possibly be hearing this correctly. 

 "Are you saying I'm staying here!? Chiron I can still help!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with pity in his eyes. 

"Annabeth, I know that you want to go, but you knew Percy the most. His death has taken a toll on you. You are not going on that journey. You will not fight Hades. Nico can go in your place. You'll stay and help me," Chiron explained. All of a sudden, I was confused.

"Help you with what? Chiron? What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. He hardly ever needs help. He looked at me, expectantly. 

"Oh my gods! You're trying to bring him back!" He looked down and that was enough for me. Oh my gods! Chiron needs me here because I can help with bringing Percy back! If he thinks there is a way, then it might be possible! This can happen! I jumped up and hugged Chiron. I ran out of the Big House, eager to tell everyone the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will get happier. I don't know if you think that's possible but it will be happier


	4. A Visit From Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico figures out why he wasn't safe with Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys are okay with me after that last chapter. Stick with me! There will be something great coming up, but maybe not this chapter.

_Sally's PoV_

After I dropped off Nico, I went back to my home. Poseidon had paid me a visit a while before Nico showed up. Poseidon had told me that Percy and a few others had gone to try and stop Hades. The other Gods were trying the best they could to protect their domains, but Percy was handling it. When Poseidon got a horrified look in his eye, I started to get worried. He told me to expect someone soon. Then he said that after that person leaves, to expect danger. I didn't understand, but I waited for Percy to come and tell me that he had defeated Hades. Then I opened the door and Nico stood there. Nico told me the story of my son's death. I had offered to drop him off. Percy already died today. I wasn't going to let another be hurt, or worse. In the car, I had snuck a phone into Nico's jacket, hoping I could call him when the danger gets here. I sat in my living room, waiting for 'danger' to pay me a visit. I had an idea of who was coming now. Sure enough, after about five minutes, black fire erupted in my living room.

"Sally Jackson. I have news for you!" The creature in the flames said happily. I choked on a sob, making sure he couldn't hear.

"I know you killed my son Hades. No need for the dramatic entrance," I said, calmly... I hope. The creature's mouth faltered it's smile for a second and the fire died out. The creature snapped it's fingers and it vanished, leaving behind a generally good looking man. 

"Hello Hades," I said.

_Nico's PoV_

 I had gotten out of the car and walked into camp. My eyes were groggy and I was stumbling around. I had slept through most of the ride here, and she had woken me up right when she parked. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans and felt something hard. I pjulled it out and in my hand, there was a BlackBerry. I started to get confused. I didn't think I had a phone. I shrugged and put it back. At least now I have a phone. Sally must have given it to me in the car. It started to ring when I was almost at my cabin. I pulled it out and saw that it was Sally. I answered the phone and listened. 

" _Hello Hades,"_ Sally said over the phone. I muted it and put it on speaker. Then I listened carefully. 

" _Sally, have you seen my son? I was told he came here to see you_ ," said Hades. I growled. That was the man.. The monster that killed Percy. 

" _No, I haven't. Maybe you should try in the underworld. After you killed his friend, maybe he'll be there, visiting."_ I choked on a sob. I knew Sally only said that to try and get rid of Hades, but it reminded me that I still haven't visited Percy. My father growled. 

" _Sally, if you are lying to me... Well, you better hope I don't find out. I didn't kill Percy, he killed himself by going against me. He must have known he would fail. Nico shouldn't be friends with him anyway,"_ Hades said. I scowled. How dare he say who I should be friends with. 

" _Sally... I don't want to hurt you. You are my brother's.. Ex-Wife after all. If you do lie to me, I will not only kill you, but I will make sure that you never find your son in the Afterlife."_ Sally gasped, and I followed. I heard rustling. 

" _Hades! Give that back! It belongs to me!"_ Sally cried, her voice cracking. Hades had the phone. I quickly hung up, but not before hearing Hades snap his fingers, trapping Sally. I fell to the ground, throwing the phone as far as I could. Sally got captured... Sally got captured because of me. She was trying to help me. She took me to the camp because my father was coming. For all I know, Sally could be getting tortured, or worse. I got up and stomped over to the big house. I looked around trying to find Annabeth. I needed to get her and Chiron together. As I walked past the Athena cabin, I heard rustling, which made me slow. Every child of Athena was out doing something. I walked over to the cabin and opened the door. Annabeth was packing, but it wasn't a traveling sack. She was packing an inventors bag.

"Annabeth? What are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled at me. 

"Nico! There might be a way to get Percy back!" Annabeth exclaimed. I doubted that was true... If there was a way to get Percy back, why didn't they try it on my sister when she died? I smiled anyway, I couldn't help it. Annabeth seemed so happy, I couldn't ruin it, but she noticed something was wrong almost immediately. 

"Nico, what happened? I noticed you weren't at the funeral. Did you go to Sally's? Did you tell her?" I closed my eyes. 

"Yes I did, but... Annabeth, my father took her. It was my fault. I got her captured," I explained, sadly. Annabeth sighed. 

"Nico, it couldn't have be-" she started.

"Annabeth! I visited Sally! My father came because of me! She lied to protect me! If I hadn't gone... If I didn't go, Sally would still be okay." Annabeth sighed and walked up to me, her bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Nico, its going to be okay. Your taking my place on the mission. You are the leader for this. You get to decide what to do, and I know that you will find Sally and bring her home safe. I know that you can defeat your father," Annabeth assured me, giving me a small hug. I hugged back which surprised both of us. She stepped back and smiled at me before leaving. I was going to lead a mission. I sat on the steps outside hthe Athena cabin for what felt like an hour. I thought about how I was going to lead the mission. I sat there alone, thinking, but soon Piper and Jason and come over and sat down with me. Following them was Leo, Frank, and Hazel. They all came and they sat in a circle surrounding me. 

"What do we do next, Nico?" Hazel asked.

"We go and we take down Hades. We avenge Percy," I said to the group. They all smiled and looked to one another. If these were the people I was working with, we were going to do just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	5. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico struggles with the burden of leading a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like what you read. I would also appreciate suggestions for another story you would like to see me write. I would like the fandom and the plot. Thank you!

_Jason's PoV_

I sat down with Nico and the others after hearing about Annabeth staying here. Nico has proved, continuously, that he can lead. Now is his chance to prove it. After our little meeting with the rest of the group, Piper and I came with him to his cabin. We all believed in him. The only thing was, he didn't believe in himself. He didn't think he could lead. He went into his cabin, the one he sometimes shares with Hazel, and we followed him. I was his best friend after our run in with Cupid. Piper's charmspeak could calm him down if things got out of control. Nico sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Piper and I shared a glance, and I sat next to Nico, with Piper on his other side. Piper gave Nico a reassuring pat on the back, while I lowered his hands away from his head. 

"I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. Who am I kidding? Percy was the leader. I was on the sidelines. When Percy wasn't here, Annabeth was the leader. Now neither of them are here! They expect me to lead you guys and I can't," Nico explained, angrily. I figured there was more he wasn't telling me, but I shrugged it off. I opened my mouth to talk to Nico, but Piper interrupted me.

"Nico, listen to me. We'll help you. Me and Jason, we'll be by your side. So will everyone else. You don't have to lead us, you just have to work with us," Piper said. I thought she was using charmspeak at first, but she would have had a calm face, which she didn't. She looked troubled. I sighed, not sure what to do. I remembered that Nico loved to duel. I could beat almost everyone at camp, except one: Nico. He loved dueling me, plus, dueling could be great training oor the mission. My face out up as I proposed the idea to Nico.

"Nico! You could duel us! All five of us! It would be great training and would help cheer you up!" I exclaimed. Nico chuckled and looked between me and Piper, both of us being very, very excited. I rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess I could duel you guys. I'll meet you at the training rink in five minutes," he said. I smiled and patted Nico's back. Then I walked out of the cabin, with my arm around Piper's shoulders. 

"That was a good idea, Jason," she said smiling up at me, surprised. I looked at her.

"That surprised tone in your voice  _really_ makes me feel great," I said sarcastically. Piper laughed and gave me a quick hug before we set out to find the rest of the group. 

_Nico's PoV_

I knew what they were trying to do. I didn't care though. I loved training duels. I especially loved dueling Jason. He was the second best dueler at camp, now.. I looked forward sadly, before reminding myself about the duel. I shook it off and changed into my training clothes: a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a pair of black jeans, black sneakers, and a black belt with a black sheath for my Stygian sword. I checked the mirror to see how awful I looked. I haven't showered since Percy's death and I haven't touched my hair, except the occasional running my fingers through it. I sighed and ran out to the training rink. 

When I got to the training rink, Jason and the rest of them were standing by, waiting for me. I looked around and immediately saw Hazel, standing with her back to me. She was talking to Frank, who was desperately trying to get her attention turned towards me. I chuckled, when Hazel looked at me. Jason coughed and rubbed his hands together.

"Now, who's first?" he asked. Leo, Frank, and Piper all raised their hands and jumped. Shocked, I took a slow step forward. I smiled. Who do I want to battle is the actual question. I had it down to Piper and Frank. I didn't want to fight a girl.

"Frank! Your up!" I called to him. He stepped forward and entered the dueling grounds. I smiled devilishly and spun my sword in my hand. Frank replied by pulling out his sword and smirking. I could tell that he thought he would beat me. Smiling, I charged at Frank, who blocked my attack effortlessly. 

"Nice," I complimented. Frank smiled and nodded his head. I backed away and looked down for a second. When I looked back up, Frank was a bear. I groaned, and tried to charge. Frank Bear swatted my sword away. Frank turned back into himself and picked up his sword, smiling. I tried charging again, but this time, I swiped the ground beneath him. Frank toppled backwards and I held the tip of my sword at his throat. Frank gasped, and I smiled. 

"Oh my gods... That was amazing!" Hazel exclaimed. Frank smiled and I drew my sword away and helped him up. He walked back and the next person came up to me. I looked up to find Piper. I sighed. I didn't want to fight a girl yet. I shrugged and readied my sword, then I realized that Piper didn't have a sword. 

"How are you going to fight?" I asked her. 

"You'll see," she replied, smirking. I started to get nervous, but I got into my beginning stance. I charged and everything went black. When I could see what was going on again, my sword was on the ground, and Piper was with Jason.

"What just happened?!" I exclaimed, picking up my sword. Piper giggled.

"Piper used her charmspeak to make you surrender the fight to her," Hazel told me as she walked up to the training rink. 

"No summoning jewels from the ground Hazel," I said. If she used her powers, I'll use mine. We redied our swords and charged. Hazel was really, really good with swords, and she was also my half-sister. I was a little nervous about dueling her. I have dueled her before, and I won, but this time she has motivation. I was about to strike when Annabeth came up and whistled... loudly. I looked over at her and felt my sword leave my hand. I looked over at Hazel who had my sword in her hand. She giggled and knocked me over, proving the fight went to her. I groaned and pushed myself off the ground. Darn you Annabeth!

"Clarisse is joining you on the mission. She wanted to help take down Hades. She isn't here to tell you because she wanted to practice fighting with the rest of Ares' children. Frank, Clarisse thinks that you should go too. And now I am leaving. Sorry Nico about the whole, losing the fight to your sister, thing. That was my bad," she said turning to go back to the Big House. I looked at Hazel and gestured to my sword. She gave it back and we all looked to Frank, who sighed and trudged off to the Ares cabin. Hazel smiled and gave him a quick hug goodbye. I didn't like the idea of my sister dating someone descended from Ares, or Mars, but Frank was a good kid; he treats my sister right. I sheathed my sword.

"I don't want to win unless Frank is also here to see it. We'll meet back here tomorrow at the same time?" I asked the others, who nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled and walked back to my cabin. Why would Clarisse want to help us, though? Knowing her, she would probably leave and create her own team to take down Hades. Why was she, all of a sudden, trying to become friends with us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if the chapter is too long. I had an idea and went with it. Suggestions? Comments on this story?


	6. Thank You for Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is startled by a surprise visitor in his cabin. He goes to Rachel for the new prophecy, and is troubled after what he hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So no body commented a story they would like for me to write. •_•  
> I'm still looking for a story. I would like the fandom and the plot. Thank you!

_Nico's PoV_

I walked into my cabin and the lights were off. I must have turned off the lights and forgot about it. I sighed and closed the door and turned on the light. Turning around, I jumped. Sitting on my bed, facing the wall, was Clarrise. She was just sitting there twiddling her thumbs. I stood there, like an idiot, not knowing what to do. The only ones who had been in my cabin, were Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. Clarisse always acted like she hated me, yet, here she is, in my cabin, on my bed. I eventually cleared my throat. I was too uncomfortable with the silence. Clarisse stopped. I knew she knew I was here. Who else would have turned on the light?

"Hey, Nico. We need to talk," she said, without turning around. I didn't feel like talking to Clarisse's back, so I waited for her to turn around before continuing the conversation she obviously wanted to have. When three minutes went by, and Clarisse hadn't moved, I sighed and walked up to the bed. 

"What is it, Clarisse? Why are you just sitting in my cabin?" I asked her. She finally turned around and her face was streaked with tears. 

"Why do you think Percy would get himself killed? How could he be so stupid!?" I thought about what she was saying carefully before choosing my next words. 

"Did you... Did you like Percy?" I asked. Clarisse looked at me and her eyes started to tear up again. I sighed. 

"Clarisse.. We all wanted to save him," I said, trying to comfort her. Clarisse shook her head. 

"Never mind about him... Sorry. I came to tell you something important. I went to Rachel. It didn't seem like any of you were going to do it anytime soon. She wouldn't tell me the prophecy without the leader of the mission; that's you." I nodded and got up from the bed. Clarisse followed me and walked to the door before turning to me.

"If you tell anyone about.. What I just told you.. I will kill you," Clarisse said, menacingly. I nodded my head and walked out of my cabin. I looked at Clarisse and we shared a glance. We started running to the Big House. I sighed, wishing I could shadow travel. When we finally got to the Big House, I saw Rachel in the front sitting on the ground next to a sunflower. Rachel saw us and quickly got up, wiping her pants of all the dirt and leaves.

"Guys! Hey! Clarisse came to me for a prophecy, but Chiron had told me not to tell her until you got here. You want to know it now?" Rachel asked. I looked at Clarisse, who didn't want to speak. She nodded at me.

"Yes," I said. Rachel smiled and opened her mouth, closing her eyes. Green smoke came out of her mouth, much like a snake. It curled on the ground and slithered it's way up the sunflower Rachel had just been sitting next to. It slithered until it was in the air, forming a sphere. The sphere swirled and cane back to Rachel. Rachel spoke in a raspy voice as she told us the new prophecy.

 

_ The war will begin by the freed from Hell,_

_Doors of Death and dreams do not dwell._

_Two of the oldest three,_

_Will be followed by crew and thee._

_Chaos shall rise and may receive her prize._

_Fight to the end_

_Though none win nor lose_

_One cabin sleeps and hits the snooze._

_Sister beauty queen from high_

_Shake the thunder from the sky._

_You shall know the truth awaits_

_Upon an icy hill, Hell's gates._

_Believe or not it's up to you,_

_But be wise with whichever you choose._

_Weigh carefully the options given,_

_But one must be found in the eternal prison._

 

 

The smoke disappeared and Rachel opened her eyes. I looked over at Clarisse's horrified face and back at Rachel's curious one. I repeated the prophecy to Rachel and she held in her breath. When I was done, Rachel let out her breath and sighed.

"That was long and depressing. What does it mean, 'Fight to the end though none win nor lose'?" Rachel asked. I shrugged and took a deep, long, breath, thinking about the rest of the prophecy. I kept thinking about the last few lines of the prophecy; Believe or not, it's up to you, but be wise with whichever you choose. Weigh carefully the options given,  but one must be found in the eternal prison. I shuddered and excused myself from Clarisse and Rachel's conversation. I walked back to my cabin, unable to think about anything other than the prophecy. When I got back to my cabin, I wrote down the prophecy, word for word, hoping that if I wrote it down, it wouldn't be drilling into my skull. It didn't work. I sat down at my desk and banged my head against it. When that didn't work, I grabbed the paper and decided to try and figure out the rest of the prophecy. Line number one: The war will begin by the freed from Hell, Doors of Death and dreams do not dwell. That was difficult. Obviously something was going to be released from the Underworld, I just didn't know how. Line two: Two of the oldest three, will be followed by crew and thee. Easy... Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus's kids; Me, Percy, and Jason. Percy is gone, so that leaves two of three. The crew must mean the rest of the group. Line three: Chaos shall rise and may receive her prize. I skipped that one when I came to it. I didn't want to think about chaos rising. Line four: Fight to the end, though none win nor lose. Does that mean we won't win against my father? Does it mean we won't lose against him? I shook my head. Too complicated. Line five: One cabin sleeps and hits the snooze. I bit my lip. Percy. Percy hit the snooze unless Chiron can find a way to get him back. Line six: Sister beauty queen from high shake the thunder from the sky. Jason is a son of Jupiter, which is the Roman Zeus, but he isn't a 'sister beauty queen'. Maybe Thalia... She is Jason's half-sister and is generally pretty. Line seven: You shall know the truth awaits, upon an icy hill, Hell's gates. I shook my head and skipped that one. I didn't want to think about that either. Then the last line: Believe or not, it's up to you, but be wise with whichever you choose. Weigh carefully the options given, but one must be found in the eternal prison. I shuddered again and crumpled up the paper. What if this entire prophecy is telling us, we can't save Percy? What if it's telling us not to try to stop my father? I groaned and went to my bed. Sitting don, I grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room. I was about to scream, when I remembered something. I still haven't visited Percy. I ran out of my cabin and down to the lake. I have a lot to tell him. 

 


	7. How Can It Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds out about the something that's wrong with Clarisse. Annabeth and Leo also have a chat at the Big House.

_Frank's PoV_

I went to battle Clarisse, and she wasn't at her cabin. I looked all over the camp and couldn't find her. I was about to go to the Big House to ask Chiron if he had seen Clarisse, when I finally found her with Nico and Rachel. I transformed into a small bird and perched in a small bush. 

"Excuse me, but I have to go," I heard Nico say, before hearing his footsteps head toward the Hades cabin. I heard Rachel's voice, which made me snap my attention back to the two girls. 

"What are we going to do? Clarisse? Why are you going on the mission? I thought you hated Percy," Rachel said. My eyebrows furrowed and my beak twitched. Why are they talking about this? 

"Of course I hate Percy! I wanted to go on the mission so I could, uh, so I could gloat in his face about him being killed by Hades. And I have to go. I told Annabeth to tell that kid.. Frank.. I would battle him along with the rest of the Ares kids," Clarisse responded turning around. I heard a shuffle and a groan.

"Rachel... Let... Me... Go..." Clarisse said in silent menace. Rachel paused for a moment before responding with a solid:

"No." I heard myself gasp, or at least, as close as I could come to gasping in bird form. Clarisse practically growled, and I peeked through the brush. Rachel had Clarisse's wrist is her hand and was looking at her eyes. 

"Rachel. I will fight you," Clarisse whispered. Rachel squared her jaw and shook her head.

"Clarisse, I know you're hiding something. I won't stop until I know what. I'll let go and you can leave, but I want you to know that I will search until I find out what you're hiding, and I will find out," Rachel said with more menace than I thought she could muster. Rachel let go of Clarisse's wrist. Clarisse backed away and turned around, slowly, carefully. I flew away from the Big House, but not before seeing Rachel sit down and start to brush her hair with a blue plastic hairbrush. I chuckled softly as I was soaring through the air, feeling the wind in my feathers. I felt water form under my wings and my eyes teared up a bit. Percy was my family, literally. I miss him... He was like my older brother, or cousin. I shook my little bird head and flew over to the Ares cabin. I landed in the back and transformed back to myself, walking out in the front meeting up with Clarisse. 

"Alright. Let's train," she said wiping away nonexistent tears. I nodded and got into my fighting position, hoping Clarisse wouldn't chop off my head.

_Annabeth's PoV_

"Chiron!? How am I supposed to do this!?" I exclaimed angrily. I had looked up how to bring people back from the underworld on the laptop Chiron was lending me, and I almost screamed. Everything that showed up, were old legends and myths. Like the one of Orpheus and his dead wife Eurydice. 

"Well what do the legends say?" Chiron responded calmly. He is so calm it makes me want to tear my eyes out.

"Which one! There are fifty! Wold you like me to read the first one?" I asked with mock calmness. Chiron answered with a nod and I groaned, clicking on the story of Orpheus. 

"Orpheus had a wife named Eurydice. After her death by serpent bite, Orpheus mourned her. Orpheus prayed to the Gods for advice. The Gods suggested that he ask Hades to return her to him. Orpheus played his music for Hades, eventually getting him to agree to Orpheus's deal, but on one condition: Orpheus must walk in front of her on the long road back to the upper world, but he mustn't look back until their arrival. Orpheus's curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to make sure Eurydice was behind him and safe. Orpheus had lost the deal and Eurydice was lost to him forever." I read, shivering. 

"Well, unless you have Orpheus on speed dial and he's changed, I suggest you find someing else," said a voice behind me. I jumped up and turned around to find Leo. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were training," I said. I tried to play it cool after jumping five feet in the air at the sound of Leo's voice. Leo shook his head. 

"Nico went back to his cabin after you came and told Frank to meet up with Clarisse. Too bad actually. I wanted to see Nico and Jason's duel," Leo said, kicking the ground. I looked at him expectantly.

"Is there any chance I can help? I need something to do. My ADHD is out of control," he blurted. I looked to Chiron I shrugged. 

"Yeah, sure, Leo. Why not. You can help us," I said. I realized Leo's hands were balled into fist and shoved in his pockets. I saw a small lopsided smile appear on his face almost immediately, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. I walked up to Leo and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

"I'll just get started building something. What do you need?" Leo asked Chiron. He shrugged my hand away from his shoulder and walked towards Chiron. Chiron lead him inside the Big House and left me alone, standing out on the porch of the Big House, shivering in the almost winter air. I clenched my teeth and sat back down at the computer. I scanned the story of Orpheus and his wife Eurydice. Something in this story had to contain something. After about ten minute of nothing, I realized I was looking for tiny details. People always tell me to look at the big picture. I can practice now. Looking back over the myth, I realized what I wasn't paying attention to. The answer. The only way to get Percy back. I bit my lip and shut the computer. This is never going to work.

_Percy's PoV_

Within five minutes, I figured out what had happened. I saw a long gash in my stomach, and my shirt was soaked in blood. Looking around I saw people walking around, either happily, or like zombies. Everyone looked eerie. There was one person with a sword jabbed through his throat that made me gag. Then another person, who looked familiar, and I couldn't find anything wrong with her, until she turned around. There was rubble all over the front of her and her face was covered in dried blood. Whoever this girl was, she had been here a while. I took a closer look at her face, and realized that she and Nico both had the same eyes. I covered my mouth and blinked hard. No way... Bianca di Angelo. 


	8. Bianca

_Percy's PoV_

It couldn't be her. I couldn't actually be seeing her. Looking at her I notice that she has seen me. She hides her face and walks away. I stare open mouthed. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see a fiery figure standing before me. 

"Hades," I growled. "What did you do to me!?" Hades chuckled and looked at me as if I were a pawn in his chess match: expendable. Knowing Hades, my thought was valid. He transformed into himself, or at least, the him that doesn't send children screaming in terror. 

"I haven't done a thing. You attacked me, and I acted out of self defence," he mused. I bit my tongue to stop from asking if he really needed self defence fighting a high schooler. I fought a laugh, which was easy, since my gut had started to bleed again. I reached down and my hand came up, drenched in my blood. The blood that was supposed to be running through my veins. Either that, or I missed out on a little too much in science class. I bite the inside of my cheek, knowing that it's Hades that is doing this to me. I am already dead, as I've figured out. My bleeding shouldn't cause me harm or pain. I know he's inflicting the illusion of pain on me. I stop for a millisecond, just to thank Annabeth for the increase in vocabulary, before Hades ups his game. Blood gushes out of my stomach. Too much blood that would actually be in a human body. I realize that my blood cells must be multiplying faster in order to make sure I don't die twice. I gasp for breath, seeing the blood come out of my stomach and soak into the dry ground of the Underworld. Hades laughed and clenched his fist, stopping the flow of blood. I am on my knees. I don't remember getting here... My hands are covered in blood, as well as my clothes. I bit my tongue to keep from saying something stupid. I must have bit too hard, or the blood from my gut found it's way to my mouth, but I tasted blood. I spit out a wad of my blood and gritted my teeth. 

"I-Is that the best you got...!? My friends are going to find a way to get me out! My family... When I get out.. I will kill you," I said menacingly. Hades chuckled and gave me a look that said, ' _Aww, how cute. Adorable human thinks he can hurt me._ He disappeared in a poof and left me coughing up blood and clutching my gut. I groaned and rolled over as I felt another hand on my shoulder. On my back, I look up through the blur and see a girl's face looking down at me. I open my mouth to speak, but my vision fades into nothingness. 

_Sally's PoV_

I sit in my cell, thinking about the million ways this could have turned out better. Hades hasn't seen me once, and it is starting to worry me. He usually comes around to gloat, and I know, since I've been held hostage by him before. Although, this time, it's because I lied to him, not because he needs something. He already has everything he needs. My son dead. Nico and the rest of them struggling to think of plans. And me, trapped in a cell, unable to help. So far everything he wants is happening the way he wants it to, as if he is controlling the odds, making sure they are stacked against us. I lean against the wall and play with the front of my sweater. When I first entered this cell, my clothes were switched out with new, uncomfortable ones. Probably to make sure I didn't have a phone or anything on me. The material was scratching at my skin. I have no way to pass the time, and speaking of time, I have no idea how long I've been down in the Underworld. 

I have no idea what to do and I have no idea if Nico understood the call. I don't know what he's doing, or if he knows were I am.  So many question roamed my mind and I didn't know how I was going to answer them. So many possible scenarios that could take place. I looked around the dark cell, hoping I wasn't going to spend my last minutes in the underworld cell.

 


End file.
